


Rescue

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Kidnap and Rescue [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Rescue Missions, Robin Comes To The REscue, Starfire Likes Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Teen Titans, save for Robin, have been kidnapped and now Robin needs to find a way to get them back.</p>
<p>Prequel to Kidnapped (part 3 of my Kidnap and Rescue series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Saturday is fanfic writing day. Enjoy this, but I recommend reading my other TT fanfic of this series: Kidnapped. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Starfire brought her bare knees up to her chest, enclosing them in her, also bare, arms. The cold, dull walls around her became so suffocating imposing that she had to focus on breathing slowly to stop herself hyperventilating. She knew in the back of her mind that past the wall to her left, Raven was being held captive and Cyborg was to her right. Starfire knew Beast Boy had also been taken, but she had no idea if he was within a metre of her prison, or nowhere to be found.

The Titans had been lured into an ambush, thinking they were following a lead to find Slade. The room had sealed itself around them and green gas had been pumped in. Robin recognised it immediately and pulled out a respirator from his utility belt. The rest had not been so lucky. The gas brought down Beast Boy first, making his cough so much that he passed out. Cyborg went next, forced onto his knees, desperately pulling air into his lungs. Raven held Beast Boy in her protective arms while she struggled to not cough up her lungs. When she did fall unconscious, she still had her arms and cloak around Beast Boy, protecting her partner. Starfire was the last to fall. Robin was using up all his might trying to break down the door that he didn’t realise Starfire was trying to call out his name. That was the last thing she remembered.

When she woke up, she was trapped in this cell (if you could call it that). All the walls were almost impenetrable to her starbolts, and it seemed as if neither Cyborg’s sonic cannon nor Raven’s powers could break the walls. Occasionally, she’d hear shouts from either side and sometimes desperate pleads.

A sudden commotion outside on of her walls sparked her interest. It sounded like someone placing something on the outside wall (if that was the outside wall, she couldn’t tell). A raspy voice came out of nowhere, making Starfire jump.

“Stand back!” It ordered, quickly followed by a beeping noise. The beeping sped up and Starfire ducked for cover as the whole wall was blown off.  She coughed through the dust and stood up brushing herself down. Sunlight streamed in, illuminating the dreary room. She looked up at her saviour and her heart leapt when she saw the familiar domino mask and colourful uniform of her teammate (and long-time crush) Robin.

“Robin!” She exclaimed, flying through the air to grip him in a bone-crushing hug.

“Yeah, it’s me, Starfire.” Robin confirmed, struggling to breathe. Starfire released him and looked about as Cyborg and Raven emerged, coughing in the debris of the explosions.

“YO! It’s Robin!” Cyborg declared, pointing to Robin in shock and happiness.

“Come on, we need to go.” Robin said urgently.

“Where’s Beast Boy?” Raven asked, looking around them.

“He wasn’t along here.” Robin replied, catching the look on Raven’s face. “We’re no good to him if we’re captured ourselves.” He reminded her.

“I need to find him.” Raven said suddenly, attempting to go back into the building.

“Raven! If you’re captured again, then you can’t help him. We need to get back to the tower and figure out a plan.” Robin declared, showing his leadership severity. Cyborg rested his hand on Raven’s shoulder.

“We’ll get him back, that’s a promise.” He said determinedly, steering her away from their prison building.


End file.
